


Its the little things that matter

by RavenNoYami



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, MC's POV, Saeyoung's POV too!, fluffy I guess?, i'm new here cries, music playlist inspired, one shots, smut will come in later chapters I guess, sorry I'm really bad at tagging, unless I can't find songs then... its gonna be one big fluff ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenNoYami/pseuds/RavenNoYami
Summary: these are basically one shots based on a playlist I made after I played seven's route! I do not own any of the characters and sometimes they may be ooc, sorry in advance for it!!





	1. Chapter 1

### Toploader - Dancing in the moonlight / Daft Punk - Digital Love

You blew out a huge breath, putting your hand on your forehead. Did that really just happen? Did I really just get married? In a space station of all places? Still in disbelief, you grab one of the chairs nearby and plonked yourself down. Your feet were sore and your toes were pinched from the high heels you wore. Now that most of the guests were being escorted out by Jaehee, you kicked off your heels and started rubbing your feet, sighing in delight.

"Feeling tired?"

You turn in the direction of the voice to see Zen smiling down on you as he grabbed another chair and sat down on it beside you.

"You have _no_ idea." 

Zen laughed at your tone. You smiled a bit too. Even though you were tired, your heart was soaring.

"God, I can't believe you're married! It just doesn't feel real." 

"I know what you mean, I can't believe it myself either." 

"Ahhh, Saeyoung's so lucky to have you. I want a cute girlfriend too..." Zen whined.

You looked at Zen, still handsome as ever. Honestly, so many girls would happily throw themselves at his feet but knowing Zen, he wouldn't date any of them.

"Don't worry, she's out there somewhere for you! Don't lose hope!"

Zen turned to you, smiling. "I hope so too..." he said softly.

"Oh, my God. Zen, you have to stop flirting. She _literally_ just got married."

You smiled when you heard that voice, it was Yoosung, approaching the two of you with a plate of food in his hand. 

"Shut up, Yoosung. I wasn't flirting, I was just whining." 

"Yeah, yeah pretty boy. Whatever you say."

You giggled. Some things never change. 

"But, really congratulations again. I'm honestly so happy for Saeyoung and you." Yoosung said cheerfully before digging in to his omelette.

"Thanks, Yoosung. I'm happy for Saeyoung too."

You glanced down at your wedding ring. Thinking that it was just hours ago when Saeyoung read out his vows: I honestly don't know if I still deserve you but I promise to always treasure, protect and love you with all that I have. Thank you for never giving up on me, my love. You will always have my heart, I love you.

It was a short vow but the feelings put into it made tears roll down your cheeks. Saeyoung looked so handsome in his suit, his hair styled up in the way you always liked; the one that always took your breath away. 

"Oh, here comes Saeyoung!"

You jolt upright at the mention of your husband's name. True enough, you saw the love of your life jogging towards the three of you. "Have any of you see Saeran?"he asked, panting as he slowed to a halt in front of you.

"I think I saw him by the ice-cream corner a couple of minutes ago." Yoosung said, fork pointing towards the corridor. 

Saeyoung nodded his thanks. He looked down at you before grinning. "Come on, I want to show you something." He grabbed your hand, pulled you up and started dragging you across the room.

"Saeyoung, stop! Where are we going?"

"Saeyoung, come on man, can't I just spend some more moments with her?"

"Zen, can you please stop. Here, I got you some beer. Knock yourself out."

Saeyoung ran past the door and turned a right at the corridor, his hand still clasping yours tightly."God Saeyoung's secret place! Its a top secret!"

You laughed, before calling, "Lead on, God Saeyoung!"

Your feet hurt less compared to just now but you felt like you were on air. After a turning another right, Saeyoung slowed down and stopped in front of a massive door. You were trying to catch your breath when Saeyoung turned to you and smiled. He entered some numbers at the number pad and with a whoosh, the massive doors opened.

The moment you stepped into the room, you were almost about to pinch yourself. The view in front of you was gorgeous. The stars were twinkling brilliantly in front of you, the massive moon on your left. You took another step but gasped when you looked down and saw that the floor was transparent as well. Saeyoung tugged on your hand, pulling you into the center of the dome-shaped room. 

"The moment you agreed to getting married at a space station, I just had to show you this." 

Still in shock, you spluttered, "H-how...? Wh-when...?"

"The defender of justice has a few secrets up his sleeves." Saeyoung said with a wink. 

You looked into his warm topaz-coloured eyes, your heart was already so full of love for this man but every second with him made you love him more. 

"Thank you, Saeyoung." You placed your forehead against his chest, your arms encircling him.

"I should be the one thanking you." he whispered into your ear as his hand slid around your waist."Did I mention how beautiful you look?" 

You blush, thankful he couldn't see how red your cheeks were but at the same time you couldn't help but wonder if he could feel all the heat that was radiating from your cheeks. You could never forget how Saeyoung looked when you walked down the aisle. He was speechless until he had to be prompted again to say his vows. 

"I'm serious, you're as beautiful as one of my baby cars." You laughed, before giving Saeyoung a playful smack on the arm. Saeyoung laughed. "I'm joking, you're more beautiful than any of the stars here."

You stood like this for a few moments, soaking in the atmosphere and just trying to etch this perfect moment in your memory forever. Saeyoung released you and he gave a little bow before asking, "May I have this dance?"

You gave a smile before nodding. Both Saeyoung and you weren't used to dancing, Lord knew how many times the both of you stumbled and tripped at the dance floor.

With only the moon and the stars as your witness, you began humming a made up tune, laughing all the while when either Saeyoung or yourself stumbled and you had to restart humming. After a while, Saeyoung slowed to a halt, his hands holding your waist. He stared into your eyes, one of his hands cupped your face lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I mean, I _really_ , really do love you. So much, some times it scares me how much I care for you."

You began to feel a lump forming in your throat. Your lifted your hand, placing it on Saeyoung's cheek. "I know, because I feel what you're saying deep in my heart and soul."

Saeyoung's eyes were starting to water. "The defender's heart is malfunctioning," he gave you a tiny smile before placing a kiss on your lips. "And you're the one to blame."


	2. Can't get enough of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Saeyoung's POV! I hope you people enjoy it! ^^

### The Police - Every little thing she does is magic

I love her smile. I love the sound of her laughter. I love how adorable she looks when she's playing with the robot cat. I love how adorable she looks when she's in the kitchen. But most of all, I love the feeling of holding her in my arms. Its funny what love can do to someone; the thought that she loves me with every fibre of her being still makes my heart pound. Before I met her, I hated spending the night alone in my house although sometimes Vanderwood would spend the night to make sure that I'm actually doing my job. 

But now... I _can't_ wait for bed time because I get to hold her. The feeling of her cheek pressed against my chest, the softness of her hair tickling my face, my hand at the small of her back, her legs entangled with mine, her rhythmic breathing when she's fast asleep (very adorable as well) and also the warmth radiating from her body soothes me. I love it when I wake up and she's still there in my arms. Sometimes she wakes up before me and launches and all-out pillow attack on me that ends up with both of us laughing and kissing passionately before we get dressed. The other times, I'd surprise her by gently kissing her cheeks and making my way down her neck and collarbone. She'd gasp quite a few times before waking up and the sight of her flushed cheeks made it quite difficult for me to just stop at kissing.

At home when I'm sitting in front of the computer at the living room and I'm sipping on Ph D. Pepper and munching on Honey Buddha chips, I'd sit down on one of the chairs at the dining table and visualise that she was there right in front of me, wearing her apron, talking to Saeran about what he wanted to eat. In reality, most of the time when she's cooking, she'd hum random verses to songs that I've never heard of. When she does that, I'd go over and surprise her with a back hug and ask her the title of the song with my chin resting on top of her head. When she tells me, I quickly search for it and add it to my collection of music and I listen to it whenever I miss her, which is probably most of the time when she's at work and not at home. 

But when she is home, I feel this constant need to always be by her side. If she's in another room for a long time, I already start to miss her and before I know it, my feet would take me to her. Like the moon, its like I'm constantly gravitating towards her. The moment I see her, I'd feel at ease even though I know she's safe in our house. 

"What's wrong?" She'll ask when she notices my presence. 

"Nothing. I just miss you." 

I try not to pout and sound whiny but she knows me all too well and turns her head around when she knows that I don't just simply miss her. I love how she notices the subtle traits about me.

The urge to constantly be with her is still strong even after spending my every waking being by her side but its slightly better now... I think. Saeran thinks I'm being too overbearing which is what I fear since I don't want to seem _too_ clingy but she thinks I'm not a bother and I quote "I think its adorable no matter what you do" was what she said to me yesterday night when I felt restless that she was still in the bathroom and not in bed. The moment she was lying under the cover of the blanket, I'd pull her close to me and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. _I missed you so much._

Tonight, when she was fast asleep and I'm still wide awake, I'd think to myself whether this constant urge to be near her would fade over time. Part of me thinks it'd be better if she has some time to herself without me always being in the way but the other part can't bear to _not_ be with her. 

As I cup my hand to her face and watch as she unconsciously snuggles against it, I wonder what my life would still be like if she weren't here. I quickly dismissed those thoughts because what matters now is that she's here with me. _I love you._ I thought as I gazed at her sleeping face. 

"Maybe its time we took the next step and start our own family." I whispered as I pressed another kiss to her forehead and fell asleep to the sound of her steady breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, sorry for not updating this for a loooong time!! But chapter 2 of this one shot series is finally here whoop whoop! Sorry its a little short as well ;;;;

**Author's Note:**

> Well, its my first time writing for another fandom so I hope its ok(?)! I'll do my best for the next few chapters!~ ^^


End file.
